Lui
by Satine30
Summary: Durant un Briefing ! Je sais c’est cours, mais j’ai rien d’autre à mettre et puis de toute façon la fic est trop courte pour faire un long résumé ! lol


Titre : Lui

Auteur : satine

Mail : : Ch'ai pas trop, à vous de me le dire

Résumé : Durant un Briefing ! Je sais c'est cours, mais j'ai rien d'autre à mettre et puis de toute façon la fic est trop courte pour faire un long résumé ! lol

Note de l'auteur : Bon ben voilà une nouvelle fic de moi ! lol Ne plus avoir le net, me laisse beaucoup de temps pour écrire, mais là j'en peu plus, je veux lire mes mails, lire de nouvelle fic, tchater sur msn….. Bon si vous avez pitié d'une pauvre âme en peine, envoyez moi un tit mail svp tout le monde les gens ! Merci bisous et bonne lecture à tous !

-----------------------------------------

Il une nouvelle fois là, devant moi. Si proche et à la fois si loin. Pourtant la distance matérielle est infime mais celle invisible à tous, peut-être peut être infiniment grande. Son jeu d'indifférence envers mes sentiments me fait souffrir, tel un couteau planté en plein cœur, qu'il s'amuserait à bouger, pour le seul plaisir de voir ma réaction. Feint-il réellement une indifférence face à ce que je ressens, où est-ce seulement de l'ignorance ? Son doux regard chocolat, me laisse rêveuse, laissant vagabonder mes pensées dans le sens premier. Où ne voulant pas me faire souffrir d'avantage, il fait comme si rien n'exister. Mais ça protection n'est qu'une torture de plus. Peut-être qu'il ne veut tout simplement pas que toutes ses barrières ne tombes les unes après les autres ? Je ne sais pas. Ce petit jeu masochiste dure depuis bien trop longtemps, entre nous. Chacun se fais souffrir à tour de rôle, endossant au premier tour, le costume du bourreau et au second acte, celui de la victime. Mais qui aura le courage de mettre fin à cette pièce qui me semble interminable ?

Il y a tant de chose que j'aimerais lui dire. Tant de mots que j'aimerais souffler à son oreille. Malheureusement je ne sais pas si je trouverais un jour la force de lui dire, ses trois petits mots que mon cœur ne cesse de hurler. Que mon esprit répète à longueur de journée, mais qui ne franchissent jamais la barrière de mes lèvres. Ses trois petits mots que tant de gens lancent à la volé, son si important. Personne ne devrait en faire un usage quelconque. Car ses dix minuscules lettres pourraient changer nos vies à jamais. Peut-être par peur, que je n'arrive pas à formuler cette phrase ? Peur du changement et de tout ce que cela peut impliquer. Serons-nous, un jour, assez fort pour oser faire le premier pas ? Où attendrons-nous toujours un geste de l'autre qui ne viendra sûrement jamais ? Goûterons-nous seulement au bonheur ? Seuls ses dix minuscules lettres le peuvent. Ces mots que je rêve d'entendre, que je rêve de voir dessiner par ses lèvres tant désirées.

Mon cœur s'emballe doucement, au son de sa voix suave. Sait-il que chaque battement de cet organe vital à l'amour, lui est réservé ? Je croyais qu'il ne pourrait jamais battre plus fort, sous risque de sortir de ma poitrine. Pourtant quand je rencontre son regard chocolat, je sens mon rythme cardiaque redoubler d'effort, me faisant presque mal. Mais il n'en sait rien, et ne le saura probablement jamais, puisque la vie ne serait plus la vie, sans la fatalité. Car nous ne vivons pas dans un conte de fée, où à la fin la belle princesse part avec le preux chevalier. Puisque je ne suis pas suis pas cette femme, j'en suis tout le contraire. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée de mes ennemies, mais seulement de la vie. Je ne suis que colonel et lui Général et rien que ces deux titre, pose une barrière invisible entre nous. Tant de souffrance pour une si petite phrase, écrite sûrement par un homme jaloux du véritable amour.

Alors pourquoi ce regard ? Pourquoi tant d'amour m'envahit lorsqu'il ose poser ses yeux sur moi ? Pourquoi tous ses petits moments entre nous, me font-il jubiler comme une adolescente ? Alors que nous savons tous les deux que ce jeu trop dangereux, ne nous mènera à rien, si aucun des deux ne décide de prendre de vraies initiatives. J'aime ses gestes, qui ne sont connus que de nous et dont je savoure chaque instants, espérant qu'un autre moment aussi intense que celui-ci se reproduise. Ses n'est qu'un frôlement. Et pourtant tant de sensualité, de désir ou encore d'amour passe par ce simple geste, qui fait vibrer mon corps, me faisant réagir comme une adolescente n'osant aborder le jeune homme dont elle est secrètement amoureuse.

Il ne le sais pas, qu'à cet instant je pense à lui, comme à chaque fois que mon esprit ne veut plus écouter le monde qui l'entour. Il ne sait pas que je sais que son regard est posé furtivement sur moi, épiant chacune de mes réaction, comme à l'affût d'un quelconque geste qui lui montrerais que son amour n'est pas que dans un sens. Et comme à chaque fois, à cet instant, tout comme moi, il n'écoute plus Daniel. Mais je sais que dès que je me mettrai à parler, il ne manquera pas une seule de mes paroles, les buvant comme un précieux nectar. Comme à chaque fois, je l'observerais clandestinement, lui faisant croire que je ne regarde que mon interlocuteur, alors que je ne fais qu'imprimer son visage dans mon esprit.

Ses yeux posés sur moi me troublent. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je aussi juvénile, lorsque cet homme si charismatique ose me dévorer des yeux? Se simple contacte visuel, me rend nerveuse et me fait légèrement rougir. Je baisse la tête, feintant la lecture de mon dossier, alors que je ne veux montrer mon malaise à personne. Je peux imaginer son sourire face à ma déstabilisation. A cet instant je sais qu'il a comprit que je sentais son doux regard posé sur moi. Alors j'en fais abstraction, avant qu'il ne devienne définitivement le centre de mes pensées, essayant de me concentrer sur la prochaine mission.

Mais cet effort est vain. Car il est là, près de moi, et qu'il continu de m'observer, comme pour voir l'étendu de son emprise sur moi. Et je sais que tant que je ne parlerais pas, je n'arriverais à me concentrer sur rien d'autre que sur cet homme qui depuis des années, hante mes rêves les plus fou et les plus secrets. Alors une fois de plus je profite de cet instant, le rajoutant aux milliers d'autres déjà existant. Cet instant entre nous, que personne ne remarque et dont personne ne pourra jamais comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi je tremble, pourquoi je frissonne de plaisir et pourquoi je suis désarmé face à cet homme ? Pourquoi chaque soir, je rêve de lui, de nous ?

Mais peu importe, car lui-même ne sait rien de tout ça. Peut-être le saura-t-il un jour ? Lorsque nous aurons vaincu nos peurs respectives et que nous auront décidé de ce jeter à l'eau. A ce moment là, il saura tout. Mais peut-être qu'il sais déjà tout ça et qu'il ne me le montre pas afin de garder ce secret pour lui, tout comme je garde nos moments échangés. Ou peut-être qu'une nouvelle fois je me fais des illusion et qu'il ne ressent rien pour moi. Tous ses manques de réponses me terrorisent et m'intriguent en même temps. Car quelque par mon monde tourne autour de cet homme et qu'à tout moment, selon ça réponse, il peut s'effondrer où se transformer en une histoire proche du conte de fée. Même involontairement ma vie est entre ses main, car il est mon supérieur et que lorsqu'il se joint à nous en mission, ma vie repose entre ses mains et inversement.

Bon allez Sam, reprend toi, il est temps de parler. Ne pense plus à cet homme que tu désires tant. Respire. Daniel a fini. Souffle un bon coup et lance toi…

**FIN**

**PS**. Je sais c'est court mais bon un jour j'ai eut envie de l'écrire et donc c'est ce que j'ai fait ! lol Je la trouve pas super terrible mais bon j'espère qu'à vous elle vous a plus ! Si vous souhaitez que je la retravaille un petit peu plus, n'hésitez surtout pas à ma le dire, vous connaissez mon mail, et puis les feedback sont toujours les bienvenues (bonnes comme mauvaises, je prend tout ! Après tout c'est avec les critique que l'on s'améliore, non ? Bon ben kissouille à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des feed pour mes fics précédentes ! C'était très gentil de votre part et elles m'ont beaucoup touché ! Merci beaucoup ! Kissouille tout le monde les gens !


End file.
